Gigitan Kelinci
by grettama
Summary: Hai! Aku Kotetsu! Member Tiger & Bunny yang selalu bertindak dulu baru dipikir! Dan kali ini, aku gelagapan karena kebohongan yang kubuat sendiri! Apakah masalahku bisa terselesaikan dengan baik? Jangan remehkan gigitan kelinci...


**/Gigitan Kelinci/**

"Mana kelinci Ayah?" tanya Kaburagi Kaede polos dengan senyum manis terkembang di wajahnya. Matanya berbinar penuh harap, menatap ayahnya, Kaburagi T. Kotetsu, yang tengah memasak nasi goreng andalannya itu.

Kotetsu tak bisa menjawab. Ia hanya melempar senyum hambar ke arah Kaede yang duduk di meja makan di belakangnya, lalu melanjutkan memasak sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Pertanyaan sepele itu bermula ketika Kotetsu menelepon Kaede beberapa hari lalu. Ketika mereka tengah bercakap-cakap, Kaede tiba-tiba menyipitkan mata memandang Kotetsu dan bertanya, "Ayah, kenapa leher Ayah banyak tanda merahnya? Ayah terserang cacar?"

Jantung Kotetsu nyaris berhenti berdetak karena itu. Ia gelagapan selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "A-ah, t-tidak, ini karena… itu… ah! Ini karena gigitan kelinci!"

Dan jawaban asal Kotetsu itu berbuah Kaede datang mengunjunginya ke Sternbild, memintanya menunjukkan 'kelinci peliharaannya' yang telah menggigitnya itu.

Kotetsu menghela napas. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur sekarang. Kaede sudah datang dan menagih kelincinya. Menyesali jawaban asalnya tempo hari pun percuma. Maksudnya, jawaban macam apa yang harus ia berikan kepada anak gadisnya yang baru berusia dua belas tahun itu tentang tanda merah yang ada di lehernya? Oke, 'gigitan kelinci' memang bukan sepenuhnya bohong. Jawaban itu hanya menyamarkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kotetsu mematikan kompornya dan menempatkan nasi goreng buatannya ke dalam dua piring terpisah untuknya dan Kaede, sembari melempar tatapan tajam ke arah ponselnya—yang sebenarnya tidak salah apa-apa dalam kasus ini—di dekat rak piring. Ini semua salah Barnaby Brooks Jr. Kotetsu sudah memperingatkannya untuk tidak memberikan 'tanda' di tempat-tempat yang mudah terlihat karena itu pasti akan menimbulkan spekulasi. Tapi anak bau kencur itu tampaknya tidak mengindahkan permintaannya.

"Osh! Ayo sekarang sarapan dulu!" seru Kotetsu ceria, meletakkan salah satu piring nasi gorengnya di hadapan Kaede, sementara dia sendiri mendudukkan diri di kursi di hadapan Kaede.

"Ayah, jangan bilang kelinci Ayah sudah mati?" tanya Kaede, sorot matanya sedih.

Kotetsu tertawa dibuat-buat, dan menggeleng mantab. "Tentu tidak! Ayah memang sibuk, tapi Ayah selalu merawat kelinci Ayah dengan baik!"

"Lalu dimana kelinci Ayah sekarang?" tanya Kaede lagi, sambil menyendok nasi gorengnya kali ini.

Kotetsu berdehem, memutar otak mencari-cari alasan. Sudah sangat jelas bahwa sebenarnya dia tidak punya kelinci dan dia tidak akan mau memelihara binatang apapun karena merawat dirinya sendiri saja dia tidak becus. Kelinci yang dia maksud tentu saja Barnaby. Tapi tidak mungkin kan dia menyodorkan Barnaby kepada Kaede dan mengatakan, "Tada~! Ini kelinci yang Ayah maksud! Imut kan?" Bisa-bisa Kaede malah mencekiknya di tempat karena menyamakan Barnaby idolanya itu dengan kelinci.

"Eh, itu, kelincinya aku titipkan ke Dragon Kid," jawab Kotetsu, makin asal, "Dia sedang ada tugas sekolah tentang binatang peliharaan, dan karena dia tidak memelihara apapun, aku mengijinkannya meminjam kelinciku."

Mata Kaede berbinar lagi. "Wah! Ayah baik sekali!"

"Ehehehe," Kotetsu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Kalau nanti kau mau ikut aku ke kantor Hero TV, mungkin kau bisa melihat Dragon Kid membawa kelinciku."

"Yey!" sorak Kaede senang, dan langsung melahap nasi gorengnya dengan cepat.

Kotetsu kembali menghela napas. Berbohong itu memang tidak baik.

wwWww

Kotetsu baru saja memojokkan Barnaby di salah satu ruangan Hero TV, menjelaskan masalah apa yang sedang dialaminya. Ia meninggalkan Kaede bersama Nathan dan Antonio di ruangan sebelah, berharap dua pria itu bisa mengalihkan perhatian anaknya sementara ia mencari jalan keluar atas kebohongan-kebohongannya itu.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab, Bunny-_chan_," tuntut Kotetsu kejam.

"Aku akan segera menikahimu kalau memang itu yang kau mau, Kotetsu-_san_."

Bletak!

Kotetsu menggeram jengkel setelah melayangkan tinjunya ke kepala pirang Barnaby. "Ini bukan saatnya bercanda! Sekarang keluar dan beli seekor kelinci agar bisa kutunjukkan pada Kaede!"

Barnaby mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja jadi sasaran tinju Kotetsu. "_As you wish, _Kotetsu-_san_," jawab Barnaby kalem, mengecup bibir Kotetsu sekilas sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

wwWww

"Tada~! Ini kelinci Ayah!" ucap Kotetsu, memegangi seekor kelinci putih gemuk yang baru saja Barnaby beli ke arah Kaede.

"Wah…," ujar Kaede penuh semangat. Ia mengambil kelinci itu dari gendongan ayahnya dan langsung menimangnya penuh kasih.

Kotetsu menghela napas lega dan melempar tatapan terimakasih ke arah Barnaby yang berdiri di belakangnya. Barnaby hanya mengangguk dengan tatapan 'ini-bukan-masalah-besar-toh-itu-hanya-seekor-kelinci'.

"Kaede," panggil Kotetsu, berlutut di hadapan anak perempuannya yang sedang tertawa-tawa riang dengan kelincinya, "kalau kau mau, kau boleh bawa pulang kelinci itu."

Kaede langsung menatap ayahnya dengan ekspresi bahagia, seakan hari ulangtahunnya dimajukan. "Benarkah, Ayah?"

Kotetsu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Hore!"

Osh. Sekali lagi, Tiger & Bunny _save the day_.

**/end/**

**-omake-**

"Bagaimana kabar kelincimu?" tanya Kotetsu. Ia sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Kaede via telepon, beberapa hari setelah kasus 'gigitan kelinci' yang membuatnya kapok berbohong ke Kaede lagi.

"Dia baik!" sahut Kaede ceria. Kaede tampak menghilang dari layar selama beberapa saat, kemudian ketika ia muncul lagi, kelinci putih gemuk itu sudah ada dalam gendongannya. "Ayo, Shiro, beri salam pada Ayah," ucapnya seraya menggerak-gerakkan tungkai depan kelincinya sehingga kelinci itu seakan sedang melambai padanya.

Kotetsu tertawa. "Sepertinya dia tambah gemuk. Kau merawatnya dengan baik."

"Tentu saja!" Kaede mengiyakan, "Ayah juga harus menjaga kelinci Ayah dengan baik ya!"

Kotetsu mengerjap. "Eh?"

"Kelinci Ayah suka nasi goreng buatan Ayah, jadi sering-sering masakkan itu untuknya. Jangan biarkan dia minum alkohol terlalu banyak juga. Dan pastikan Ayah tidak merepotkannya!"

Kotetsu mengerjap lagi. "Ha?"

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Dah, Ayah! Sampaikan salamku untuk kelinci Ayah!"

Sambungan terputus. Kotetsu masih menatap teleponnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Tapi gigitan lembut di telinganya menyadarkannya dari lamunan, membuatnya menoleh, dan mendapati Barnaby sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hai, Kotetsu-_san_, 'kelincimu' ini memutuskan untuk datang berkunjung," ucap Barnaby dengan senyum lembut.

Kotetsu membeku. Otaknya macet. Tapi ada satu hal yang melintas di pikirannya saat itu, dan hal ini sama sekali tidak membantunya relaks.

'_Jadi Kaede tahu?'_

wwWww

Osha! Fanfic abal nan gaje yang bikinnya kilat begitu saya bangun tidur pagi ini. Hahaha. Padahal kemarin juga saya baru saja ngepost fanfic T&B, eh, sekarang sudah bikin lagi. Wkwkwk. Ide fanfic ini abal tentunya. Saya mohon maaf untuk kekurangan-kekurangan di fanfic ini, baik dari segi typo, OOCness, diksi, tanda baca, plot, setting dan lain sebagainya.

Lalu, bagaimana Kaede bisa tahu? Hohoho, jangan remehkan anak gadis dua belas tahun, Bung. Well, Kaede saya bikin usia dua belas di sini. Karena kalau sepuluh kok kayaknya terlalu muda. Hehehe. Pertanyaannya sekarang, apa Kaburagi Kaede akan tumbuh menjadi seorang fujoshi? *dilempar*

Review akan mencerahkan hari saya ^^

**Disclaimer: Masafumi Nishida. Sunrise Inc.**

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


End file.
